Una Salida
by Helena Harper
Summary: Luego de una llamada desesperada Leon se encuentra en una misión contra el tiempo mismo, sin siquiera saber a quién rescata. Qué buena suerte.
1. The Agent

Y mi primer intento real de escribir algo dentro de Resident Evil. Había pensado esto de un tiempo y luego de algunos días terminé con un documento de casi 60 páginas.

Revisado y bla bla blá.

Disfruten.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen; son de Capcom. Tan sólo puedo soñar.

* * *

Cuando tu oficio es tu vocación, tantos años no pasan en vano...O al menos trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de ello. Ayudar sin esperar nada a cambio es una medicina del alma, una especie de calmante, como fuera, cuando das tanto sin recibir nada, o privarte a tí mismo de lo que un humano cualquiera necesita tiene sus consecuencias.

Veinticuatro años de servir a la Nación se decían mucho más fácil de lo que eran. Sin contar el tiempo que pasó en la academia de policía, eso eran. Desde Septiembre del 98, mes y año que significan mucho en las vidas de un puñado de personas que se conocían entre sí mismas, para su suerte, buena o mala.

Si bien, no era el tipo con la mejor suerte ya en las últimas le sonreía, o bien, alguien forzaba a la suerte para que le mostrase un mediano gesto de simpatía.

Pero en esos mismos instantes no había suerte en ese salón. Estaba rodeado de monstruos puros, sedientos de sangre. No en una forma literal, pero los trajes de oficina no eran lo suyo, y era lo que tenía puesto; menos mal que tenía de un lado a Helena, si no, ya hubiera dejado la reunión un tiempo atrás.

Supuestamente, las instalaciones donde se encontraban en el momento, sucedían ser el lugar más seguro del hemisferio norte, cosa que podría ser muy creíble ya que los que habitaban cerca de allí no eran más que un personal no entrenado en combate, y un grupo de niños, que quizas iban de los 6 a los 18 años.

No abandonaba la junta de personas importantes por el sólo hecho de que la mismísima Presidenta la encabezaba, y era para congratular a personas que habían dedicado más de un cuarto de su vida a combatir uno de los males que aquejaban al mundo, que primero surgió como una gripe pequeña que se solucionó con una medicina nuclear, pero llegó al punto de matar cientos de miles, quizás millones.

Bioterrorismo, una palabra que no era común en el lenguage de nadie hasta hace una década o poco más.

Aunque todo estaba en tensa calma después del año 2015, nadie ha bajado la guardia, nadie en lo absoluto, en especial la gente que se encontraba reunida.

Al menos cada cinco minutos le daba un ojo al reloj, cosa que Harper le remarcó, pero luego le dio por el lado. Ella también estaba muy aburrida, pero tenía que esperar a que su reemplazo llegara, luego del término del evento.

Se habían velto amigos cercanos, y ¿cómo no? Juntos surcaron miles de peligros, y fueron acompañantes uno del otro de lamento en lamento, hacía diez años, ya cumplidos. Un trago semanal que se convirtió en una tradición; raro, ya que Kennedy nunca creyó que un amigo de ese tipo sería del sexo opuesto. Las mujeres eran creaturas destructivas y raras, impredecibles, mucho peores que cualquiera de las bestias con las que se haya enfrentado, pero tienen una ventaja, ser hermosas.

Era obvio a juzgar por el itinerario, que la reunión acabaría. Todas las condecoraciones fueron entregadas, y luego de felicitar a colegas cercanos entre los que se incluían Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine, salió un momento con la mera intención de no volver a entrar.

La excusa del baño también funcionaba con eventos oficiales de gobierno; se recargó en una de las paredes, frente a una banca de tonos café que parecía imitar a la perfección maderas finas. Cruzó los brazos, y saludó a un agente del servicio secreto que pasó directo a la puerta quien debía ser el reemplazo de Helena, ya que ella tenía vacaciones enteras, por tener un hijo que asistía a esa misma escuela. Helena Harper no parecía del tipo maternal, pero al enterarse de que estaba esperando se alegró infinitamente. Cuatro años después de los incidentes del 2013, dio a luz a un hijo que creció rápidamente, y que además lo llamaba tío; claro que Helena era madre soltera, y nunca necesitó al padre de Daniel, y Leon era lo más cercano a una figura paterna que el infante tenía.

Tener vacaciones gracias a la paternidad sonaba maravilloso, pero, desgraciadamente era un lujo que no poseía y su edad no se prestaba para eso; ya no estaba para estas cosas. Todos, o casi todos los que había conocido tenían ya familias, y trataban de vivir parcialmente normal. Todos los hijos de éstos, asistían a la misma escuela en la que se encontraban, lo cual era una gran ironía. Las instalaciones se habían erigido sobre laboratorios de investigación de la vieja Umbrella, y sobre los restos de Raccoon City, que fueron purgados a un 100%, estaba seguro. Pero la ansiedad de estar parado sobre un terreno que le traía recuerdos tan mórbidos no se iba.

El tono de un celular le llegó a los oídos, y enseguida respondió, no necesitaba revisar quién sería. "Kennedy" dijo, saludando a quien sea.

"¡Agente Kennedy!" la voz quebrantada de una mujer se escuchó del otro lado. "¿Quién es?" él preguntó. "Linda... Linda Williams, agente de DSO" agregó. Suspiró profundo. Ningún agente llamaba tan repentinamente y llorando, no eran buenas noticias. "¿A qué se debe la llamada?" cuestionó al instante. "¡Deben evacuar enseguida! Hágalo saber a todos los que se encuentran dentro. En 45 minutos, las instalaciones sufrirán un atentado" agregó alterada, y claramente en apuro, y cuando iba por el picaporte de la puerta enorme que cerraba el salón Benford de eventos de la escuela, ésta se abrió, y todos los ocupantes salieron con caras serias, y en fila, con una calma dura. Helena venía atrás, pero no pudo ponerle atención "Agente Kennedy... Le hice saber porque dentro de la escuela se encuentra mi hija, y yo estoy atrapada. No hay nadie que la pueda sacar de la escuela, y hoy comienzan sus vacaciones. ¡Tiene que sacarla de allí, ya!" la mujer rompió en un sollozo que trató de hacer menos audible. Leon no dudó por un instante, no por un segundo.

"¿Quién es tu hija?" preguntó, haciéndole señales a Helena. "Su nombre es Elena... Elena Williams" le dijo, y lo repitió, pues a quien llamaba coincidía con el nombre que le habían dado. "Le acabo de ordenar que se ponga a salvo, y ahora está dentro del dormitorio Aiken" la voz de la agente sonaba más alterada y fatigada. "Estoy segura de que la encontrará" la mujer dijo, al mismo tiempo que Helena le hacía muecas preguntándole qué pasaba al teléfono. "Gracias" la mujer dijo, antes de cortar la llamada.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Leon?" Harper le preguntó, adivinando la cara que tenía. "Alguien me llamó" sólo le respondió con eso.

"Tenemos que evacuar cuanto antes, todo está listo, sólo tenemos que bajar al hangar. La Presidenta ya está asegurada, la escuela está vacía y sólo faltan los agentes que estamos aquí".

"¿Daniel está seguro?" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

"...Sí, pero... Leon, tenemos que salir cuanto antes" le respondió.

"Ve tú primero, Helena, yo me voy con los últimos. No dejes a Daniel solo".

Helena hizo un gesto de enfado primero, pero suspiró y luego de asentir, corrió, dirigiéndose al hangar; luego de que la vio alejarse, hizo mil y un trucos para que nadie se diera cuenta de que no estaba caminando junto a todos, y que sus intenciones no eran dejar para nada la escuela, que era mucho más que gigantesca, y que estaba seguro no encontraría a la niña rápido como él quisiera. Pero sus entrañas le decían que hiciera lo correcto, y que buscara a esta criatura.

Miró su reloj, y luego sacó la tableta pequeña a la que recibió la llamada, que indicaba con un rectángulo rojo parpadeante la ubicación de "Aiken", en un mapa que le hacía pensar que en realidad estaba viendo el mapa de una ciudad entera.


	2. The Girl

Aquí empieza todo-

* * *

Con equipaje en mano, mirando al reloj al menos cada 30 segundos y con la mente lista para ser refrescada estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos asientos de tres plazas de la recepción. En verdad, tener que decir adiós y levantar la mano para hacer el gesto propio de la palabra, era una pequeña penitencia que había hecho ese mismo día, siete veces previas. Nadie, salvo que el personal que laboraba en las instalaciones, sea educacional, de investigación o seguridad, le habían visto salir de ahí al tiempo que los demás niños y adolescentes que formaban parte del cuerpo estudiantil. Pero los últimos alumnos habían sido sustraídos por dos agentes que tenían fachada de Servicio Secreto, y que tenían una probabilidad de 99% de serlo, si su ojo no le fallaba cosa que era muy improbable.

Y de respiro a respiro, el tiempo fue recorriendo lento de manera bastante molesta; no había nadie alrededor, más que la recepcionista, que leía una revista electrónica y que le había echado unas miradas de simpatía pues parecía niña desdichada, sentada a su suerte con un montón de valijas alrededor y una cara de aburrimiento; el personal acostumbrado de seguridad estaba concentrado al sur de las instalaciones, en el salón Benford, que se usaba como sala de juntas y que ahora mismo tenía a la mismísima presidenta de la nación, lo cual era un hecho bastante grande; alguna clase de raro evento estaba siendo celebrado ahí adentro ya que los nombres más grandes dentro de la seguridad nacional habían sido incluidos, por lo que sabía.

Saber de nombres grandes de la seguridad nacional no era nada anormal, a juzgar al ambiente en el que había crecido, pero de antemano sabía, que ella sabía mucho más de lo que los estudiantes debían saber, remontándose hasta algunos años atrás, cuando en edad de secundaria le llamaron para ofrecerle saltarse unos grados, pero se rehusó, y así fueron bastantes veces en la oficina de la rectora ella misma, en donde la trataron de convencer dejara atrás a los niños de secundaria y comenzara la preparatoria en vez; cada una de las veces negó. De todas maneras, los reportes de inteligencia y documentación de los que escuchó hablar en los trayectos de oficina a oficina, no fueron mantenidos lejos de sus oídos.

De las cosas que sucedieron en el pasado y enmarcaban la vida de cualquier chico de su clase, o de la escuela misma, ya sabía, aunque un poco.

Todos los de ahí dentro recibían reconocimientos por una trayectoria de paz, como las personas involucradas en el incidente de las Montañas Arklay y Raccoon City, entre otros, nombres comunes, de la historia contemporánea.

De nuevo una mirada rápida al reloj; 10:35. Media hora después de que el último estudiante salió por esa puerta. La recepcionista ya tenía una mirada de cansancio en la cara, pero no podía irse porque estaba obligada a dar indicaciones necesarias a cada uno de los padres de los estudiantes, además de que no podía irse, sino hasta después de que el último abandonara las instalaciones.

Y sólo había una, que hacía cualquier cosa para distraerse a sí misma.

"Hey" le habló, y obtuvo su atención al instante. "Iré a traer un café. ¿Puedes quedarte sola?" preguntó, apuntando a la dirección a la que estaba a punto de encaminarse.

"Claro" replicó con una risa mediana. No tenía miedo quedarse sola, eso estaba claro.

"¿Quieres algo?" la recepcionista preguntó.

"Así estoy bien, gracias" respondió, haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento.

No había comido desde media mañana, pues era una tradición que su madre la llevase a comer luego de sacarla de la escuela. Comer era una palabra menor, pues en realidad escogían un restaurante y comían a más no poder; cada año era diferente, pero la comida era igual, montones de chatarra y soda, rompiendo con la fachada elegante y llena de fémina gracia que tenía su madre.

La recepcionista se alejó, saliendo del gran lobby; sin ningún ruido alrededor, podía casi escuchar el murmullo de la corriente eléctrica recorriendo el cableado de todos y cada uno de los aparatos dentro, y el ruido de la corriente de agua que iba por debajo del suelo, que alimentaba la fuente que estaba apagada.

No se escuchaba ningún tipo de movimiento, y se levantó, llevando a cuestas el equipaje que tenía con ella; tres valijas bastante grandes, una mochila que llevaba a la espalda, un bolso extra grande a un lado, y uno pequeño que colgaba del otro, esas eran todas las pertenencias de las que era dueña, y que debía sacar durante las vacaciones.

Recorrió un pasillo muy grande, y luego tomó un elevador, que la subió dos pisos.

Las luces apagadas de los pasillos no ayudaban al ambiente, pero aun así salió del elevador, para llegar a la puerta que estaba marcada con "4-Aiken".

Todos los demás dormitorios tenían nombres así, y el suyo se encontraba en la sección de niñas, y había otros cuatro; 1-Vickers, 2-Sera, 3-Nivans y 5-Marini. Estaban nombrados en honor a fallecidos que fueron gran ayuda al país, y albergaban a las estudiantes del sexo femenino de la escuela.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella, y buscó la comodidad de su cama, que estaba en la esquina izquierda de la entrada, a la cual se lanzó boca abajo, tomando de su bolso la tableta que su madre le había dado. El reloj digital de ésta marcaba 10:46 pm, y ella dio un bostezo; pasaba la hora de dormir impuesta en la escuela y sabía que su madre no iba a llegar muy pronto, pues un día le advirtió que si no llegaba una hora después del horario impuesto, era porque algo malo pasaría.

Suspiró, y cerró los ojos. Estaba hambrienta y cansada, y ahora tenía la pesadez de la preocupación que su madre le impuso por su tardía llegada. Los por qué no llegará empezaron a inundar su mente, preguntando al mismo tiempo si estaba bien, o si al menos estaba viva al momento.

El trabajo que sobrellevaba era todo pero seguro. A cualquier rato, en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora, un ejecutivo de la escuela podría llegar a ella y decirle que su madre había perecido en el deber, porque eso ya había sucedido varias veces con compañeros de su clase, y más de las que quisiera.

De hecho, cada vez que un administrativo, acompañado de un oficial de seguridad entraba a un salón de clases, y llamaba a uno de los alumnos, el pobre podía estar seguro de que le dirían que alguno de sus padres había muerto reciente, y que alguien lo acompañaría al funeral, así que si los estudiantes veían a estos empleados, cerraban los ojos y cruzaban dedos para que sus nombres no fueran nombrados.

Un día, a ella eso le sucedió... La simpática consejera estudiantil de secundaria, llegó acompañada de uno de los uniformados de seguridad, y pidieron a la maestra que impartía clases la dejase salir un momento.

El ruido bajo de sorpresa que su clase hizo, fue algo que no se iba a olvidar, y ella, una niña de apenas once años, iba a recibir algún tipo de noticia devastadora, en un día totalmente normal.

Y lo que dijo la consejera no fue nada mejor. "La rectora te quiere en su oficina, Elena". Ella suspiró profundo, y la siguió, por todo el trayecto de la enorme escuela hasta llegar a la oficina destino. Quizás era todo el preámbulo que le harían, pues como sabían, ella era hija de una madre soltera y estaba desamparada completamente, y estaban planeando darla en adopción, o algo.

Pero era algo diferente, y odió en absoluto la manera en que lo manejaron -querían que se saltara grados, pues sus pruebas de aptitud habían excedido los límites normales-.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, la sensación de caída que a veces se siente cuando duermes la golpeó fuerte. Estiró los músculos lo más que pudo, y miró la tableta, que ahora anunciaba las 11:09 pm. Respiró hondo, y luego desechó el aire; se puso de pie para revisar la mini nevera que el dormitorio tenía, y no había nada más que un burrito a medio comer, una bebida para deporte y una soda que tenía 3/4 de líquido.

Elevó unas gracias al techo, como agradeciendo a una fuerza mayor, y sacó todo el contenido del aparato, metiendo el burrito al pequeño horno que sus compañeras se ganaron en deportes hacía un tiempo.

Tres minutos después, le dio un jalón a la cubierta del horno, y lo devoró, al punto que no sabía de qué estaba relleno. Pasó la bola de comida con unos tragos de soda, pero luego se la terminó toda, y decidió guardar la bebida de deportes para después. Le iba a dar la energía que necesitaba para estar despierta a la llegada de su mamá.

Se dio la vuelta, para regresar a la comodidad de su cama, pero se encontró con la tableta emitiendo luz, lo que indicaba que había recibido un mensaje. Sonrió ampliamente y corrió a verla, sabía que el mensaje provenía de su madre.

El minúsculo sobre tenía abajo la leyenda 'De: LW Para: EW urgente'.

Tomó aire fuerte y cortamente, preparándose para cualquier cosa, pero también era aliviador que su madre aún estaba viva.

Pasó un dedo sobre la pantalla, y el mensaje se abrió al instante.

Comenzó a leerlo:

"

**De:** LW

**Para:** EW

**Urgente.**

_Elena, estoy atascada en un problema. Por favor ve a un lugar cerrado y asegúrate bien. No le respondas a nadie y no se te ocurra salir si escuchas algo extraño. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance por estar ahí lo antes posible._

_Mamá._

"

Un '_no_' de queja salió de su garganta. Ya estaba dentro del dormitorio, así que no había problemas, pero 'asegurarse bien' significaba bloquear la puerta; jaló una cama hacia la entrada, y la pegó al marco, yendo hacia el otro lado, y sentándose a un lado de la cama, en el suelo, alerta de la entrada, y con la tableta en las manos, esperando cualquier otra noticia.

'_¿Por qué ahora?_' era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza. Siete veranos en esta escuela, siete veranos luego de una temporada de locura, y ninguna anomalía.

Ahora, era su última salida de verano como alumna de la misma, pues la próxima vez, en ese mismo día, saldría por las puertas, pero siendo una graduada.

"Grandioso..." dijo entre dientes a sí misma, con un tono medio de enfado.


	3. Doubt

A este paso se dan cuenta que se están alternando los puntos de vista.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Resident Evil no mío, de Capcom, bla, bla.

* * *

Luego de desaparecerse de las vistas de todos los agentes de los que estaba rodeado, Leon miró al reloj de pulso que tenía puesto. Marcaba las once en punto, y eso lo alertó. Escabullirse le había tomado un poco menos de diez minutos y la llamada fue unos cuatro antes de eso. La mujer había dicho cuarenta y cinco minutos de cuenta regresiva para el ataque terrorista, y los malos suelen ser muy puntuales.

Volvió a fijarse en el teléfono celular, que indicaba la ubicación de Aiken; recorrió con prisa sobre un corredor monumental que separaba a Benford de la escuela principal, que eran unos doscientos metros de ventanas grandes que daban a un jardín de ambiente frío, y que también dejaban entrar la pobre iluminación de la Luna de verano.

Ya fuera por miedo o paranoia, sacó una de las pistolas que tenía debajo del saco, y avanzó agarrado de ésta. Sin querer mirar al reloj, abrió la puerta delante de él, y entró a un salón más grande. Sin mucha luz, fue guiándose por la pared cercana, hasta que llegó a una puerta; la abrió, y entró lentamente, algo con lo que no estaba muy familiarizado. Miró alrededor, y vio una luz parpadeante, que indicaba la presencia de un interruptor de luz. Lo presionó, y la habitación quedó iluminada.

Era una oficina pequeña, que tenía varios mapas en las pareces, además de cuadros y plantas en las esquinas.

Miró alrededor, por cualquier cosa que le pudiera ayudar. El tiempo era corto y contado... Bingo, una tableta; cuando la encendió, ésta indicaba puertas y llaves. Seguramente esta oficina era de seguridad. Trato de memorizar lo que vio, y se apuró en salir.

El buscar a alguien le remontaba hasta el 2004, casi veinte años antes- ¿Tanto tiempo ya había pasado? Y la respuesta era sí. La hija del entonces presidente ahora era una mujer de mediana edad, que tenía hijos y justamente asistían a esta escuela.

Buscarla quizás fue la parte más sencilla de toda la misión, aunque fue todo pero fácil. Tuvo que neutralizar a algunos cientos de marionetas del ambicioso y hambriento de poder hombre que era Osmund Saddler. Ashley no ayudaba del todo al principio, pero después de un tiempo con ella se dio cuenta de cuán valiente era.

Estaba asustada, pues había sido secuestrada desde su misma escuela, y llevada al otro lado del mundo, a una cultura extraña, y sin saber qué tenían planeado con ella, pues no hablaban su mismo idioma. No estaba entrenada para evadir el miedo, era una niña de papi pero pudo ser de mucha ayuda a su tiempo.

Protegerla no fue sencillo, pero tampoco imposible, y eso le recordaba que tenía que sacar a 'Elena' cuanto antes.

Encontró otra puerta, que intentó abrir, pero se hayó incapaz de hacer. La perilla no daba en sí, diciendo que estaba cerrada; un lector de tarjetas estaba a un lado, brillando rojo. 'Mierda', dijo en lo bajo, y corrió de regreso a la pequeña oficina, en busca de una llave o algo que ayudara; buscando en los cajones del escritorio no encontró nada en lo absoluto, pero jalando el cajón de un casillero, encontró una linterna.

Siguió adelante, con la linterna aparándole el camino, y se encontró con una puerta secundaria, que pudo abrir; ésta pasaba por una fila de casilleros, que estaban asegurados, y no los molestó más, y más adelante había otra puerta, que también abrió.

Frente a él estaba un escritorio alargado, y una computadora apagada. Buscó por debajo, en el suelo, y nada. Suspiró fuerte, y maldijo al viento, pero de nuevo se puso de pie.

Con la linterna, iluminó más adelante; estaba en un salón mucho más grande, que tenía una fuente en medio, asientos por los lados, anuncios en la pared y plantas aleatorias.

Revisó el teléfono de nuevo, su ubicación marcaba el lobby, y ya era un avance.

Antes de brincar el escritorio de lo que obviamente era la recepción notó una lista, que estaba en una carpeta, abierta; la recepcionista la debió haber dejado en el apuro del aviso de evacuación que se emitió.

La levantó e iluminó con la linterna; eran nombres de estudiantes, y nombres de algún padre que los recogió.

Trató de encontrar alguna Elena... Y encontró con una nota al fondo de la lista.

"Elena Williams no fue despachada de manera oficial, pero su madre vino a recogerla en el tiempo que estuve ausente".

Se detuvo a pensar. ¿Para qué arriesgarse más? La nota aseguraba que 'Elena' había sido sustraída.

Y de nuevo... ¿Para qué arriesgarse más?


End file.
